


Feeling strange

by Mishtique



Category: NU'EST
Genre: JRen - Freeform, M/M, nuest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: In which Minki is feeling strange but Jonghyun is there. Drabble.





	Feeling strange

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my finished works on AO3~

In which Minki is feeling strange. Drabble.

 

“Minki, you’re getting out of bed?”

“Mm.”

That was not the response Jonghyun was used to hear in the morning. It was always either a happy “I’m coming!” if Minki was in a good morning mood or a “Shut up” if he obviously wasn’t.

Jonghyun entered their shared room (they never stopped sharing, even now that Minhyun is sleeping in the Wanna One dorms. They were used to this and felt no need for one of them to stay in Minhyun’s room so it stayed as it was) and he saw Minki laying in his own bed, staring at the wall on his side of the room, eyes open but not doing or saying anything.

“Minki?”

“Mm.”

Jonghyun sat down on Minki’s bed and gave him a kiss on his temple. Minki stayed still for a bit and then turned on his back, staring at Jonghyun’s face.

“What’s wrong, Minki?”

Minki sat upright, pouting, and hugged Jonghyun.

“I don’t know. I feel strange.”

“Don’t worry Minki, as long as you’re at my side everything will be okay.”

“Mm.”

Jonghyun hugged him closer.


End file.
